Before famous: Mindless Behavior story
by webgirl99
Summary: Attention BG fans! This is not a bad girls fic. I just need somewhere to put this. This came from a dream I had :/ this takes place when mb isn't famous so...yep. Sucky summary but if u really cared, you wouldn't click this. Anzyways enjoy and review!


Mindless Behavior Fanfic: Before Famous

**Melina H.- Light skin,dark brown eyes/hair,wears glasses(not always), loves to dance, sing and hang with friends, Jasmine's twin sister (looks nothing like her), Favorite color: Red, Crush: Craig (Prodigy)**

**Jasmine H.-Carmel color skin, nickname:peanutbutter, dark brown eyes/hair,wears glasses(not always),likes to dance,sing sometimes,and hang out with friends, Tamber and Adaja are best friends, Favorite color: Green, Crush: Jacob (Princeton)**

**Tamber L.- Light brown skin, dark broen eyes,light brown hair,likes to sing, dance and be random w/ Jasmine and Adaja, Best friends with Melina , Jasmine and Adaja. Favorite color: Black, Crush: Trey (Roc Royal)**

**Adaja G.- Darker brown skin, Dark brown eyes/hair, likes to dance, be random and hang with friends. Favorite color: Purple, Crush: Randy (Ray Ray)**

**Other Characters: Coach Duncan, (sue-cup), Mr. Rohe, Mindless Behavior, Laila (mel and jas sister), etc.**

*Jasmine's Pov*

"Alright guys! Let's play a game of dodgeball before we go" Our gym teacher announced. We split the class up, boys vs girls. On the boys side, all the cooler guys were in the back,so they wouldn't get hit. Us girls weren't afraid though. I did...stay in the back though :/

The whistle blew and each team charged for a ball and threw them at eachother. I only got hit 2 times though :) The girls were smokin those boys!

"Girls win!" Coach Duncan yelled out as we claimed our victory. "You guys can head home now. Have a great weekend!"

I caught up with my best friends and my sister."So you guys are spending the night right?" I asked them.

"Yep" Adaja said.

"Of course" Tamber said." Hey can I see your peace sign chain again? It's so cute"

"Yeah, sure it's right-" I stopped when I realized it wasn't there. "Crap! I must have left it in the gym when we were playing dodgeball!"

"Calm down ,Jasmine. We can just go get it" Tamber said. "Come on"

"Kay" I said. When we got to the gym doors, we heard music and shouting."What do you think is going on in there?"

"I dunno some sort of club?" Adaja guessed.

"Just go get your necklace!" Melina barked.

"Come with?"

"Fine I guess"

I slowly opened the door to reveal 4 boys on the stage. (it was an auditorium/lunchroom too) They were making up this dance to a really cool song called Copy Paste by Diggy Simmons. They were really good dancers and cute! We forgot what we were there for, until the boy with the afro stopped to look at us.

"Hi. Did any of you leave a peace sign necklace?" He said to us "I found it over there. I'm into peace signs too."

"It's mine" I said. "Thanks"

"So what's your name?" he said "I'm Jacob. My friends call me Princeton though"

"My name's Jasmine" I said "These are my friends Tamber and Adaja and this is my sister Melina"

"Hi." They all said.

"So who are your friends?" Tamber asked, looking at the guy next to him. He had a grey hat with a buckle on it.

"Um, I'm Trey. I prefer Roc Royal or Roc" the boy said.

Another boy stepped up, he was obviously from around here. He had Philly swag! "Hey my name's Craig. Nickname, Prodigy."

"Cool." Melina said, smiling. Finally, a boy with 2 braids came from the stage and stepped in front of Adaja.

"I'm Randy. You guys can call me Ray Ray though" He said.

"Hi Ray Ray" Adaja smiled.

"So what was that dance there?" I asked the boys. Now all lined up in front of us.

"It's just something we made up for the talent show" Princeton said, shrugging.

"That's so crazy! We were doing a dance to the same song!" Tamber yelled.

"Really? We're missing the beginning part, you wanna perform with us?" Prodigy offered.

"Sure but we gotta get home right now" I said. I really did want to stay, they were adorable! Unfortunately though, we had to get going.

"Hey you girls are really pretty" Roc said, looking mainly at Tamber.

"Thank you" Tamber laughed.

"It's true you're all pretty" Ray Ray said.

"Maybe we could call you tomorrow and meet at the park for practice?" I suggested.

"That sounds great." Jacob said. We put our nummbers in their phones and grabbed our bags.

"See you tomorrow!" Adaja shouted on our way out as they continued practicing.

**A/N: So what did you think? This is my first MB fanfic. And, really it's just a dream that I thought would make a great fanfic! These are the boys' real names and the girls are real people with real crushes. I'm Jasmine BTW. R&R please! I love reviews! I'll update as soon as I can!**

** And remember! Stay Mindless,**

** #team mindless, Jasmine**


End file.
